Aylin Vhaeraun
"Good morning everyone. I see u had a rough night yes" - Aylin to the party, the morning after they almost got assassinated for the first time Aylin of House Vhaeraun is an Aasimar Bard and a former PC. He is the second out of three bards played by Jessie. Description Appearance Slim and pale, Aylin defies male Drow standards by cutting his hair short. Aylin has 2 pairs of eyes (4 in total) which change colour based on his mood. He usually covers this however and wears a mask over the upper half of his face. His ears are pointed at the tip and he is often mistaken for an elf. In his Scourge form, rays of light emit from his eyes and mouth while his finger tips and face turn black as if charred. Veins tend to light up and a symbol appears on his forehead. He often cries in this form as it is extremely painful, his tears are hot and gold in colour. Personality Despite his bold appearance, Aylin is actually quite reserved and distant. Due to his upbringing, his personal beliefs often rivaled that of others. He is witty and could be quite snarky with his come backs, but generally a bit of a fumbled mess. Biography Background Born to a disgraced Drow noble woman, Aylin was the second born son to the God of Thieves, Mask. He was raised in a temple, the priestess' blessing the birth of the triplets to be not only that of a Divine being, but as well as a millennia of Darkness. Despite being a child of a God, Aylin and his older brother Ansel were expected to follow Drow societal standards, groomed to be model breeds and potential suitors. They were treated very harshly, not as harsh as compared to "lesser beings", but hard nonetheless. Only their mother, the now worshiped priestess Andraste treated them as any mother would. She loved them, regardless of gender. The littlest child, Amaryl, was born a girl and therefore better than her brothers. The Temple staff fawned over her night and day, barely giving her time for herself, time for her family. And while Amaryl would receive not only a kinder, but an easier upbringing. The two brothers would be kept to a strict lifestye or beauty, battle and mass. While Ansel preferred courtrooms and noble banter, Aylin was tasked with serving mass. This of course confound him to the roll of the choir, where he could only sing temple songs and it must be sung the "right" way. As they grew older, the standards grew higher, the treatment was tougher. It became very apparent to the three that the Temple believed that the triplets were to bring upon darkness to the surface world. But the siblings didn't want this, each craving dreams and ideas of their own. The moment they set upon the surface world, each child abandoned the paths chosen for them, going off to do what they wanted for once. Ansel, the most ambitious of the bunch, wanted a wealthy life. Where he could own land, where he had a chance and set for wealthy kingdoms and noble lands. Amaryl wanted to study, wanted to dabble more with the arcane and set her course for a school that could teach her all those things.And Aylin...Aylin wanted to wander. To walk amoungst the stars and bask in its light. He was free and intends to stay that way, straying farther and farther from the world below and whatever his father's intentions are. Reclaim of Illiad Manor (Quest) lorem... Rescue Giselle (Quest) Lorem... Bury the Dead (Quest) Lorem... Relationships Mask Aylin barely knows his father and resents him rather openly. He dislikes religion as a whole and would much rather be something else. He had abandoned his father's ambition (and that of his cult) in order to wander the world above. Andraste A disgraced Drow noblewoman she was blinded by a rival family and cast aside for her weakness. It is unknown of her encounter with Mask, but out of their union, she bore three children. She was a quiet and strict woman, but through her gestures, there was love. Ansel Both being born male, Ansel and Aylin often suffered the way most males did in Drow society. However, he is very charismatic as he is obedient and agile. Being raised in the underdark, specifically the Church of Mask, he is the "model" child. Ansel is ambitious and knows how to work a room, he wants to advance despite Drow having a strict matriarchy. He is well groomed and beautiful with long hair. He looks the most "elf" like out of the bunch. Ansel was sent to the surface world as an emissary and he loves the lavish life of nobles. Though he abandoned their initial quest, Aylin is sure his brother has gone off to seduce some noble out there and marry into wealth and power. Amaryl Amaryl being the youngest and only female, was pampered non-stop. She was treated like a princess and held above both her brothers. She however does not feel this way and does not enjoy that kind of lifestyle. She followed her brothers to the surface world to study magic, specifically Life magic. Instead of ears, she has two black wings protruding from the side of her face. Its easy to blend in with her long black hair. She has a third eye which is hidden by his long bangs and is often closed. Aylin is the closest to his sister and wishes to see her again. Ravamora Carnivale Originally, Aylin was drawn to Rava due to her "exotic" race and the fact that she was a woman. Over time he found himself growing very fond of her and comfortable enough around to demask himself. She is actually Aylin first friend, something that is highly discouraged among Drow society. Aylin has also stated that Ravamora reminds him of his own sister. Character Information Personal Quests Aylin has set off from the party to find his little sister Amaryl. Abilities Aylin is a highly bard following the College of Whispers. A master of the mind, he made an excellent interrogator and an accomplished negotiator. However, being born of divine lineage, Aylin is also able to harness said powers for himself. Racial Abilities: * Darkvision * Celestial Resistance * Healing Hands * Light Bearer Scourge Subrace Abilities: * Ability Score Increase: Constitution score increases by 1. * Radiant Consumption Bardic Abilities: * Bardic Inspiration * Jack of All Trades * Song of Rest * Expertise * Psychic Blades * Words of Terror Feats: * Magic Initiate (Wizard): Fire Bolt, Encode Thoughts, Find Familiar Notable Items * 3 intricate masks * Zither (Guzheng) Quotations * "You kek?" * "If you are smart, you would listen to someone who has years of experience dodging assassins Captain" * "This..this is a creature of rather high society. What our good lady has killed is non-other than an invisible stalker, a creature summoned by a powerful mage in order to hunt down their foes." * He smiles "Now this, this is an assassination I can get behind~" * "Oh I like this, I wish you could've kept that assassin, I have ways we could have gotten him to talk hmmm. But this is better, play the field, set up a trap and fight on your terms. Its...ravishingly poetic." Trivia * Aylin is the second born to a set of triplets, following after his elder brother Ansel and proceeding his younger sister Amaryl * Aylin's name means "To Belong to the Moon" * His favourite foods are Pomegranates, Jelly beans and Spider Salad * Aylin's father is Mask, the God of thieves ** In Drow society, another name for mask is Vhaeraun, which became his surname * Aylin's eyes changed colour based on his current mood, a trait that his siblings also had. Colours included are: ** Red | Anger/Frustration ** Gold | Scourge Transformation ** Blue | Calm/Happiness ** Green | Confusion/Curiosity ** Pink | Embarrassed/Infatuated ** Black | Sadness/Mourning ** White/Grey | Neutral * He had 9 Hit Points at lvl 2 * His fingers were burnt and crooked suggesting at both his rough childhood training and Radiant Consumption ability. Category:Player Characters Category:Humanoids